una broma que sale mal
by gahel
Summary: hay personas a las que no es buena idea gastarles bromas y Luis está a punto de descubrir a dos de ellas


_**_**Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**_**_.

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Realizar amortensia no resultaba fácil para nada, daba igual lo que dijera el estúpido de Jame, aquello era una autentica mierda. Si los **cuchillos **tenían filo era para cortar cosas, no para aplastarlas, aunque fuera lo que Luis deseara hacer con ciertas partes de su primo en aquel momento.

Su cabello por lo general ordenado resultaba un absoluto caos, tenia la cara y la túnica pringadas con alguna extraña sustancia viscosa y no recordaba en que momento se había quitado la corbata o donde estaba. Solo su sangre veela le permitía conservar algo de dignidad, que no la paciencia, en aquel momento,

En su caldero burbujeaba algo que en nada poseía un color nacarado, más bien ,era de un intenso rosa chicle y el vapor que desprendía subía como el de cualquier guiso de la abuela Molly, pero de las características espirales ni rastro , el olor no resultaba del todo desagradable, como el de una empalagosa colonia dulzona y especiadaen lugar de algo embriagador donde distinguir los tres olores de la persona amada.

Se consoló pensando que al menos no era tan desastrosa como la de Lorcan, el cual había creado una especie de moco fétido,que amenazaba con cobrar vida de un momento a otro y atacar a su desprevenido creador. A Luis se le paso por la mente la idea de ponerle el nombre de alguna de esas criaturas extrañas que poblaban la mente de su creador . Si su tío George creo los micropuff bien podía él decir que eso era un Narguels.

Una profunda y sorprendida voz lo saco de sus ensoñaciones

- Señor Weasley ¿puede usted explicarme porque en su caldero hay una perfecta poción dr jekyll y Miss high en lugar de amortensia?

Luis empezó a sudar, no era que la poción le hubiera salido mal, es que directamente era otra, no sabia si sentirse estúpido por el error o aliviado porque a fin de cuentas su poción era perfecta. Los ojos de su profesor seguían fijos en él a la espera de una respuesta.

- No lo se señor, yo solo seguí la receta de la pagina que usted indico.

-señor Weasley dije claramente la pagina 67 no la 76 ¿o es que no prestaba atención cuando lo dije? Además he de decirle que esta bien indicado en cada receta el nombre de esta y sus propiedades. Bueno, dado que ha preparado usted una de las poción más difíciles de forma bastante correcta, no lo restare puntos, claro está, que su esfuerzo tampoco le servirá de nada, ya que tampoco le sumará .

Una fuerte explosión seguida de gritos termino con la discusión, al mirar a su alrededor descubrieron, que como era de esperar, la masa viscosa de Lorcan había reventado el caldero y se movía por la sala devorando todo a su paso, mientras su padre y creador la contemplaba con esa mirada digna del hijo de Luna.

Mientras, Lisander se afanaba en hacerla desaparecer sin resultado alguno, ya que era tan diestro en encantamientos como su hermano en pociones ¿cómo era posible que ese par de idiotas idénticos estuvieran en Ravenclaw si entre ambos y sin querer eran capaces de demoler el castillo?.

Luis aprovecho el caos para tomar un par de viales de su poción ya que estaba preparada seria una pena desaprovecharla, y sabia muy bien con quien la iba a usar.

La sonrisa pintada en la cara angelical del Weasley rubio ponía los pelos de punta a todo aquel que lo conociera, dado que su cerebro funcionaba a la par del de Jame cuando de bromas se trataban, y, si se les veía acompañados de Fred , como era el caso, mejor quitarse de en medio lo antes posible.

-¿cuánto crees que tardará en hacer efecto Luis?

-creo que mañana en el desayuno podremos comprobar sus efectos Fred,

A la mañana siguiente todos los ojos estaban puestos en la mesa de Griffindor, ya que, no todos los días se ven a una preciosa Slytherin rubia de profundos ojos plata perdiendo los estribos, mientras, a su lado otra chica morena taladraba a Fred con una intensa mirada de color esmeralda.

- Chicos, ¿podríais acompañarnos un momento fuera, por favor? Pidió la morena, en un tono de voz tan gélido que no daba lugar a reproches.

Los tres Griffindor y las dos slytherin salieron del gran comedor rumbo a un aula vaciá del tercer piso sin pasar desapercibidos para nadie.

Una vez dentro del aula la morena se dirigió a la rubia empleando el mismo tono que la vez anterior.

-Dijimos que nada de escándalos Scorp, y tú lo primero que haces es lanzarte al cuello de mi hermano.¿Donde queda tu sutileza Malfoy?

-Dejate de chorradas Albus, no estoy para tonterías. Si no me devuelven a mi estado y mi uniforme en breve te convierto en hijo único.

-Para tu información tengo otra hermana aparte del retrasado de James.

Los tres chicos observaban la conversación con las bocas abiertas, si bien ellos ya sabían quien eran, era difícil apartar la vista de las dos esculturales muchachas que se encontraban en el mismo aula que ellos.

De repente, una lobuna sonrisa iluminó el rostro de Albus, dejando a la vista unos hermosos dientes. Miró a su compañera a los ojos y esta le devolbio la misma sonrisa. (dichosa conexión entre serpientes, ni que pudieran leerse la mente.)

Luis decidió hablar antes de que la situación empeorase y las dos serpientes decidieran hacer alguna de las suyas.

- Vamos chicos, es solo una pequeña broma, se trata de una poción, los efectos solo duran 48h así que para el lunes todo estará en su sitio,

tarde, la mente de las serpientes es rápida y el plan de venganza ya se había trazado en sus mentes y si en algo eran buenos esos dos es en volver la peor de las situaciones a su favor, además hacia años que los dos habían perdido la vergüenza cuando se trataba de conseguir sus objetivos.

Scorp se retiro el pelo hacia atrás de forma coqueta y dirigió una insinuante mirada guiñándole un ojo a Fred, al chico se le veían hasta las pecas de lo pálido que estaba y no paraba de lanzar miradas de cachorro a sus dos compañeros.

- Fred, mi vida, mañana es San Valentin, no sabes las ganas que tengo de que me lleves a esa tetería tan mona q hay en el pueblo y a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas. Además me gustaría comprarme algo mono para la noche. Albus, ¿ qué te parece si Luis y tú nos acompañáis en una cita doble?

Albus examino a su primo, el cual parecía un animal enjaulado que se retorcía dentro de su jaula.

- Me parece una magnifica idea Scor. A las 10 en la entrada del Gran Comedor, no lleguéis tarde si no queréis morir lenta y dolorosamente. Por cierto James, (dijo mirando a su hermano) la pobre Bulstroder no tiene acompañante, así que le pediremos que nos acompañe ¿ no te importa se su pareja, verdad?

Las chicas salieron sonriendo del aula dejando tras de sí a tres chicos.

-¿de quien coño fue la genial idea? (Grito Fred desesperado), mañana es San Valentín y voy a tener que pasarme todo el día pegado al psicópata de Malfoy. Merlin, nuestra reputación de solteros de oro se irá a la mierda.

- Al menos no tienes una cita con tu primo y dudo que se lo calle en las reuniones familiares. Voy a tener a toda mi familia dando la brasa para que les presente a mi supuesta novia.

- ¿ De que os quejáis? (reclamo James ), al menos Albus y Scorp están buenas, yo tengo una cita con un jodido Trol de las cavernas iperormonado.

De esta forma el trío dorado de su generación descubrieron que no es buena idea meterse con el duo de Slytherin, que no todas sus bromas salen bien, y que a mala leche Albus y Scorpius no tienen rival.


End file.
